1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an automatic record control apparatus for the multichannel memory for recording a video signal in or reproducing it from multichannel tracks of a rotary magnetic recording medium.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There is a conventional multichannel memory in which multichannel tracks of a rotary magnetic recording medium are switched by means of pulses associated with vertical synchronizing pulses of a video signal while tracing each of the tracks endlessly, so that the video signal is recorded in the track traced by closing a recording switch. In this multichannel memory, the recording switch is opened manually when it is desired to stop the recording operation. Therefore, when a desired video signal is being recorded in the tracks, the recording operation must be manually stopped before recording another video signal in the formerly recorded tracks. Otherwise, at least part of the previously recorded desired video signal is erased undesirably. Since the person who has closed the switch cannot begin his action immediately the track in which the instant of the very beginning of his action is recorded varies case by case. In this case, the person cannot use effectively a limited number of multichannel tracks. Also, it is impossible to record an instantaneous variation of a motion. Unless the recording operation is automatically stopped upon completion of recording in all the limited number of multichannel tracks, at least part of the video signals previously recorded is undesirably erased, thus making it impossible to make the best of the multichannel tracks. When one desires to record his action of swinging a golf club which lasts for about one second, for instance, the club swinging action is recorded in 1/15 second segments in each of a limited number of tracks, say, 15 tracks. In such a case, after completeing the swinging action, it takes at least one second before opening the recording switch, and therefore it is impossible to reproduce the recorded action thoroughly.